The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Peperomia plant botanically known as Peperomia albovittata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Rana Verde’.
‘Rana Verde’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent, an unnamed Peperomia albovittata cultivar and the male or pollen parent, an unnamed Peperomia albovittata cultivar. The crossing was conducted in 2012 in Sappemeer, Netherlands. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Rana Verde’ was selected by the inventor in 2013 in a controlled environment as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Sappemeer, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Rana Verde’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in 2013 in Sappemeer, Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.